


Happy AU: Birthdays

by RogueRebel96, TaraLy



Series: Happy AU [3]
Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy AU, Love, Romance, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueRebel96/pseuds/RogueRebel96, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraLy/pseuds/TaraLy
Summary: In Happy AU, they are married and living together. What are they doing for each other's birthday?
Relationships: Gillian Anderson/David Duchovny
Series: Happy AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718515
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	1. Avocado

At first, he hears some rustling, but his body is too heavy with sleep to move. He slowly comes to consciousness by a tingling feeling at his groin and the increasing heat down there. He knows he’s hard. A body, warm and soft and smooth is straddling one of his legs. A thumb spreads his precum around his cock. He bucks lightly but still hasn’t woken up quite yet. Suddenly his cock is wrapped in something so snug and hot that he lets out a deep guttural moan from his throat. He feels, rather than hears her quiet laugh exhales through her nose, brushing his pubic hair. He raises an arm and cups her head in his hand when she starts bobbing up and down along his throbbing length, before forcing his eyes open.

The sight he sees in front of him renders him speechless. Gillian wearing only her panties, sucking on his cock with her tight little mouth, her big blue eyes fixed on him with an intense focus. His eyes nearly roll to the back of his skull and his other hand pulls at the sheets. He bunches her unruly hair into his fist, can’t help but thrust into her throat a little. She moans, rubbing herself slightly on his leg.  
“Good morning,” he croaks.

Her mouth leaves him and he shudders when her hot saliva hits the cool air. “Happy birthday,” she smiles up at him, then kisses the tip of his cock.

“I don’t want to think about it,” he groans. “I’m a cranky fossil.”

Gillian’s only reply is to take him into her mouth again and he jerks. She gives him one more lick for good measure before smirking, “Bob here and I don’t feel that way at all, by how fast he stands up,” she kisses his tip.

“Come here, goddammit,” He drags her on top of him, “Don’t do that when we both know where we want him to be.” 

She giggles but it quickly turns into a gasp when he puts his fingers between her slit and finds she’s soaking through her panties.

“So wet,” he growls. She kisses him, moving her tongue against his like she did with his cock moments ago. He pulls her panties aside, his fingers brush her clit and she rocks at his hand, moaning in his mouth. He chuckles: “Eager, are we?” She bites his lower lip as he pushes two fingers inside her, massage her inner walls. 

“Not enough,” she says between pants, bouncing on his fingers, “David, not enough...I want you,” and reaches for his aching cock.

He hissed, “Fuck me, baby.”

She lowers herself down to the hilt, rotating her hips and he can’t help it and thrust up. It’s her turn to chuckle, “Eager, are we?”

“Fuck yeah, we are.” 

She starts to ride him, hard and fast. His fingers dig into her ass, hard enough to leave bruises. He’s captured by her frame bouncing above him, illuminated by daylight coming from the windows, shines on her arching body, surrounding her in golden streaks. He thinks of the morning after their wedding, when she had him just like this.

“Soooo good, baby. You are so beautiful,” he holds her impossibly closer to him, undulates his hips beneath her. She’s tweaking her nipples, then grab one of his hands and puts it on her breast, the other to her clit. She presses his hands tightly at her chest and where they join. “My...my David,” she moans as she impales herself on him over and over, harder and faster as he rubs her clit with his thumb. He’s almost delirious by the way she squeezes him when she hits her peak, letting out a string of incoherent sounds that very much like his name mixed with sobs and whimpers. He vaguely hears himself grunts back, “Yes...Yes, yours.” to her before succumbing into his own little death.

She collapses to his chest, draping over him and he wraps his arms around her while they try to catch their breath. 

“Wow,” he uttered when he found his voice. She’s lazily peppering his face with kisses and hums her agreement.

“Feels like I gave myself an early present for my birthday.” He laughs at that and she scratches his nose. “Still feel old and cranky?”

“Ask me again next week and I might.” 

“Bob and I would still disagree with you then,” she flicks his nipple.

“We can agree to disagree,” he pulls her down for a kiss. He cannot wait to spend his golden years with her. 

★ 

After a big breakfast prepared by their kids, he spends the day almost like the usual, except when he gets a new watch from West and Miller. He hugs both of them breathlessly while Gillian takes pictures. When she shows him the photos, she shows him that she tweeted for his birthday as well, continuing their annual tradition. Her tweet is flirty and has innuendos as always, makes his ears redden and his mouth hurt from smiling too hard.

He assumes the morning sex and her tweet is her present for him, but at one point he notices Piper looks like she wants to ask him something, but she makes eye contact with her mom then stops. He suspects it’s about another present but doesn’t say anything and instead waits, though he gets more and more curious as the clock ticks by and none of them say anything. 

It’s not until when they go to bed that night after 2 movies that she sits cross-legged at the headboard and gives him her phone with the earplugs.  
At his confused stare, she says nervously:

“I recorded something for you, as my present I mean,” She tugs at the hem of his shirt and he sits down across her. “It’s not good but...Anyway, just listen to it carefully, because that’s what I’ve wanted to tell you.”

He looks into her earnest eyes and nods, put on the earplugs, and hits “play” on the audio file she already opened. He hears the clumsy strumming of a guitar, then her voice comes up, small and shy:

_“When all the world is spinning 'round  
Like a red balloon way up in the clouds  
And my feet will not stay on the ground  
You anchor me back down”_

He looks up at her in awe, mouthing, “You played this yourself?”

She quietly nods, her cheeks blush like two tomatoes, her fingers picking at the sheets. He grabs them, pulls them to his mouth, and kisses each of her knuckles repeatedly while her voice in his ears becomes stronger and more confident as the song goes. He gives her one of the earplugs and she shakes her head furiously, but he tugs at her hands, and finally, she sighs, moves to sit next to him. She laces her fingers with his and their eyes drown in each other’s when Gillian’s voice turns emotional in the record, and she gently sings along, her eyes saying a thousand words:

_“There are those who think that I'm strange  
They would box me up and tell me to change  
But you hold me close and softly say  
That you wouldn't have me any other way”_

When the song ends, he strokes her cheek, finding his own words: “When..? How…?”

She smiles, “Piper suggested the song and Miller taught me to play the guitar. Oscar and Felix found ways to distract you from me. We have only a few weeks to practice and I keep forgetting notes and I don’t sing…”

He stops her rambling with a deep kiss, one of his hands cradles her nape as he pushes his forehead against her. “I love it, I love it so much. I love everything about it.” He pulls her into his lap and kisses her passionately again, rolls them over so she’s under him. When he’s trying to kiss down her body, she stops him:

“I almost forgot. Piper gave me her present for you earlier,” she kisses his beauty spot.

“Oh?”

“It comes with the song,” she reaches to open the nightstand’s drawer, pulling out a polaroid. It’s her, sitting on the couch downstairs in his hoodie, strumming a green ukulele, her brows knitted slightly in focus, and the space beneath the photo were scribbled across with her handwriting: “For My Anchor, xG” 

He kisses the polaroid, then her. “I love you madly,” he says against her mouth.

“Happy birthday, David,” she murmurs before kissing him back with ferocity.


	2. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David spoils Gillian on her birthday because she deserves it.

His phone buzzes when he’s in the middle of his business and he glances over to see it’s the alarm at exactly midnight that he set before they go to bed. He looks up from between her thighs, his mouth slick with her juices.

“Hey Gillian.”

“What?” she grunts in dismay, digs her heels at his shoulder blades in an attempt to get him back to work.

“Happy birthday,” he nuzzles her curls, bends his head to sucks at her clit. She cries out, her hips lurch from the mattress but held down by his hands. 

“And you set an alarm just for that?” she asks, half amused, half touched.

“Your birthday is not ‘just’, okay?” he nips slightly on her inner thigh, “I was going to tweet to you exactly at 12:01 AM but then I had a better idea at the last minute.”

“Hmmm…” she sighs, slides a hand through his hair, “Let’s see if you can beat my fans for the quickest birthday tweet.”

“Good thing your husband is competitive,” he dives into her once again, his tongue strokes her fluently. The hand in his hair tightens and she writhes when he adds his fingers to the party. He moans his appreciation for his feast, his gravelly voice vibrates directly at her clit. Her body snaps, shamelessly humping his face in ecstasy as he curls his fingers at her upper wall, prolongs her orgasm. 

She drops boneless on their bed, her breaths come out in small puffs. He gives her velvet lips one last kiss, then crawls up and gathers her into his arms, pulls the cover over them. She snuggles closer, puts her face between his neck and shoulder to smell him while he feels around for his phone. When he finds it, she turns a little to peek at the screen as he slips on his glasses and opens his Twitter account. 

“No, don’t look,” he pretends to turn the screen away from her. “It’s embarrassing, you can read and laugh later when I sleep.”

“Davidddd...what are you going to write?” now she’s trying to climb on his chest. The stubborn mule she is, never take ‘no’ for an answer. 

“I can think of many things,” he strokes her back indulgently, “Like how grateful I am for the day you were born, and that I got to meet you and love you. Or how you become more and more beautiful every day, or how I am looking forward to spending as many birthdays as I can, with you, for the rest of my life...Something like that.”

She puts her face back in the crook of his neck. 

“You sap,” she mumbles, her voice soft, “That’s more than the character count, I think.”

“Ah, well, I said that to you anyway,” he pats her head a few times. “I’ll pick a shorter one.”

He starts typing and editing back and forth while she’s caressing his abdomen and watching him with half-open eyes, fighting sleep. When he finishes, she tugs at his arm, determined to see his tweet. He turns the screen so both of them can see. His birthday celebration tweet now has only two sentences: “Happy 52 to my gorgeous Gilly. May your path ahead be spread with flowers. Love, D” with a picture of them kissing under a blooming cherry blossom tree, one of Piper’s best photographic works.

“That’s perfect,” she grins, her nose scrunches and it’s so adorable, he wants to cry.

“I was going to put ‘our path’, but today is about you and for you only,” he explains.

“I like ‘our path’, but I think you killed enough fans with that pic, darling,” she gets off his chest, returns to her previous position which is the crook of his arm, their legs tangled. He laughs quietly, reads his tweet a few more times before putting his phone on the nightstand, turns off the lamp, and kisses her hair. She’s already fast asleep.

“Goodnight, baby. See you in my dreams.”

★

“Miss Anderson, would you mind sharing your big breakfast with the class?” as his voice calls out, she looks up from the small table next to the balcony door. When their eyes lock, he smiles:

“Happy birthday.”

“Special birthday breakfast for birthday Gill only,” She waves her fork at him, looking smug, “The kids made me this,” she adds.

“Wait, they didn’t make me one the other day?” he frowns.

“Good to know I’m their favourite, then,” she shrugs.

“Ah,” he leans back on his pillow, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Fair enough, since you’re my favourite too.”

“I know,” she blows a kiss to him and returns to her food.

He rolls to the end of their bed, lying on his stomach and watches her eat in her robe. She lets him, his gaze never makes her uncomfortable, more like showers her with the love. He crosses his arms and puts his chin on it in a boyish way, making her laugh. He always looks proud of himself when he makes her laugh. She offers him her cup of coffee but he shakes his head:

“Finish your breakfast, then you can get my present.”

“Where did you put it?” she asks, turns her head around as if trying to find a box peeking out from a curtain.

“It’s in here,” he taps his head. “Seems like we have the same present idea this year.”

“You wrote me a song?” her voice a pitch higher in excitement.

“Not a complete song, I haven’t written the lyrics yet. But yeah, I wrote the instrumental for you,” he blinks up at her, his eyes soft.

“Does it have a name?” 

“I’m torn between ‘Heavenly’ and ‘Kilig’.”

She blushes, but presses on, “Kilig?”

“It’s Tagalog, meaning the feeling when everything is so romantic and exciting, you have butterflies in your stomach,” he explains, making finger guns at her, “Kilig. The feeling when I think of, or be with you, along with ‘heavenly’”.

Gillian looks like she’s going to devour him right then and there. But not yet, she has to collect her present first. She drinks the rest of her coffee and stands up. “I’m done. Show me what you got.”

“Yes ma’am,” he replies, then rolls back to his side of the bed, reaches down, and pulls his guitar from under the bed. He sits up as she takes his recently vacant spot. “I’m David Duchovny, and today is Miss Gillian Anderson’s birthday, so I’m going to give my incredible wife a private serenade while naked,” he declares dramatically, earns a guffaw and a clap from her.

He plays and hums along with the song. Just like two nights ago, his eyes never leave hers. Every year on her birthday, he has another chance to think about all the reasons why he loves her, and every year he finds a new one to add to his endless list. This year’s reason is the way she’s lying on her side at the end of their bed, holding herself up on one elbow, her knees slightly bent, looking at him like he’s a wonder while she is so much one. This remarkable woman loves him, and played the ukulele and sang to him for his birthday. 

Little does he know, she’s thinking the same thing as she lays face to face with him. He’s the most beautiful man that she’s ever met, inside and out. As if hearing her thoughts, he beams at her, and her heart flutters. Her love for him is so enormous, sometimes it scares her. But it’s a good scare, it gives her...butterflies. She bites her lips to stop herself from bursting into tears and claps again when the song ends, her voice thick and low. “That’s beautiful.”

You are beautiful, he thinks, but didn’t say it and instead wiggles his eyebrows at her. “I have another present for you.” Then he takes his guitar away, reveals his cock, fully awake and ready. The sight of it makes her mouth nearly drool. She licks her lips.

“You want it?” He teases.

“God, yes,” she simply says, then removes her robe and lets him see that she’s also wearing nothing under there.

“All yours, come and get it,” he barely finishes his sentence when she throws herself into his open arms.

★

Somehow he managed to convince her to change from lying in their house to lying by the lake. In a way, they’re having a picnic lunch. The weather is nice: light breeze, not too hot. A blanket on the grass, his guitar, a big basket filled with wine, fresh fruit, and half a chocolate cake they baked together (the other half is with their kids and dogs). They eat then make out like teenagers since no one else is around. Their mouths and bodies cling together like magnets, they kiss and kiss and kiss, it feels like hours until their lips are all tired and swollen.

She crawls into his lap, her back snuggling comfortably against his chest, rubbing her face on his shirt as his arms encircle her. 

“Teach me to play Heavenly,” she purrs.

“Want to join the band?” he kisses her cheek a few times, already reaching for his guitar.

“I’m considering,” she takes the instrument to her lap. His hands cover hers and they start playing together. He’s not sure she is a fast learner or is he a good teacher, but after a while, she can play the first part by herself with just a few wrong keys. At one point, he presses his nose and mouth to her lavender-scented neck and blows a raspberry. She yelps and squirms, sandwiched between the guitar and him. He pulls her down with him on the flannel blanket, she rolls off his chest and throws an arm and a leg over him. They both sigh.

“I want to stay here forever,” she says in a hushed tone.

“Okay, let’s do that,” he squeezes her once, “We’ll announce our retirement then move here. I’ll plant crops in our garden in the spring and harvest them in the fall. You can paint or write or sell homemade chocolate or whatever you want to do.”

“Or maybe I’ll hoard every homemade chocolate batch and sleep on them like a dragon,” he snorts, knowing she’s only joking but also spots a hint of truth in there.

“My chocolate hoarding dragon,” he kisses her nose. “I can’t wait to grow old with you.” 

She closes her eyes, picturing that future. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't our native language, so pardon us for the mistakes. Comments would be very appreciated!


End file.
